


Wouldn't Bet Against Us

by foolyoulove



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: C-3PO deserves to be treated better, Cloud Watching, Established Relationship, M/M, Mostly Fluff, One Shot, and they were co-generals, oh my god they were co-generals, rating is for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolyoulove/pseuds/foolyoulove
Summary: "General. Mission briefing?"  It had become their codephrase for taking a few minutes to themselves.  "Top of the Falcon in fifteen minutes?"wherein Finn and Poe have a quiet moment away from cleaning up the First Order's messes, and enjoy gazing at the clouds and at each other.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 14
Kudos: 164





	Wouldn't Bet Against Us

**Author's Note:**

> There are already oodles of lovely post-Exegol getting-together fics, and I'm not going to try to reinvent that wheel. 
> 
> Imagine this scene sometime in the not-distant future where these two dopes have already gotten their heads out of their asses and confessed their love for each other, while continuing to lead the Resistance's cleanup efforts as General and General.
> 
> Dedicated to Oscar Isaac for giving zero fucks on this press tour, and literally telling the world that he thought Disney was cowardly for refusing to make it gay.
> 
> I don't own the characters, don't sue me, etc.

Wars don't end cleanly. One battle, no matter how decisive, couldn't possibly cut out every First Order (Final Order? who even knows anymore) malignancy in the galaxy. There was still so much work to do, and never enough time or sentients to do it. 

Finn and Jannah had, among other things, taken point on locating rank-and-file Stormtroopers to liberate. Jannah had returned the night before from an off-planet meeting with a contact who provided a plethora of intel on First Order trainee transports, and Finn had been sifting through data since before dawn. A few hours after he chewed-without-tasting a meager lunch over a computer terminal, Poe pinged his comm. He barely took his eyes off his screen to answer with a clipped, "General?"

"General. Mission briefing?" It had become their codephrase for taking a few minutes to themselves. "Top of the Falcon in fifteen minutes?"

Finn closed his eyes for a beat, considering whether or not he wanted to suspend the work he was doing. That brief moment was enough to make him realize just how strained his eyes were, though. "Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good. See you in fifteen," he said, by way of goodbye, as he secured his files.

When Finn climbed out of the old freighter's top hatch, he found Poe flat on his back a couple of meters away, fingers interlocked behind his head, staring out at the partly-cloudy late-afternoon sky. 

"Hey." Poe flashed the slightly-dopey smile that seemed to be reserved only for Finn. "Thanks for coming. How's Jannah's intel looking?"

"It's promising, but there's... a lot," Finn replied, sitting down next to him with his ankles crossed. "I didn't know how badly I needed a break until you called. You okay?"

"Sure. Just, you know," Poe flapped a hand indiscriminately, "Everything. I needed a breather. Thought you might, too. You barely slept last night."

"Yeah, well. Still getting used to this whole self-care thing." He stretched and lay down beside him, shoulder to shoulder. "So, what's today's mission?"

"We are cloud gazing, buddy." Poe made a sweeping gesture at the sky as he continued. "One of life's simple mind-clearing pleasures. I mean, I am a huge fan of the stars, obviously, but atmo can come up with some wonders all its own." Poe turned his head back towards the sky then, and pointed loosely towards a blob overhead that was somehow both blocky and wispy at once. "See, that kind of looks like a bantha, right there."

"Huh. Okay, let me tr--"

"Oh!" Poe cut in, "There's an A-wing!"

"Come on, give me a second here, I'm new at this." Finn scanned the sky for a moment, before pointing to his right, away from Poe. "Okay, that sort of looks like Klaud over there."

"Hah! Klaud the cloud, perfect. See anything else?"

"Not yet," Finn replied, scanning the skies. "You?"

"Well, I am looking at this devastatingly handsome face..."

"Where in the hell...?" Finn looked to his left to realize that Poe was staring not up above, but rather smugly at Finn himself. "Poe Dameron, I don't think that's how the game goes."

Poe arched an eyebrow. "That is exactly how _my_ game goes."

Neither of them managed to keep a straight face for very long after that. Still laughing, Finn leaned over to plant a kiss on Poe's nose. "You're adorable."

"Come on, man, I give you 'devastatingly handsome,' and you call me cute and go for the _schnoz_?"

"Well, you know those old jokes about Stormtrooper aim. I had to pick a big-enough target."

Poe laughed and shook his head, sliding his right arm under the man next to him and pulling him to his own chest. "You are no ordinary Stormtrooper, though," he murmured into Finn's hair, and sighed contentedly. "We are so fucking lucky that we found each other."

"That's for damn sure,” Finn replied, snaking his arm around Poe’s chest while tucking his head under the other man’s chin. He hesitated for a few seconds, thinking back on the tiff on Kef Bir that he'd ended with the same turn of phrase. "Poe, I never got to apologize for--"

"No, if anything, I should be apologizing to you. Stress sometimes makes me act like a dick to the ones around me who deserve it the least. Not an excuse, but," he rubbed Finn's arm idly, "I am sorry." He sighed heavily, scrubbing his face with his barely-healed left arm. "I still need to work up the nerve to apologize to Threepio, but I'm not sure my pride can handle that quite yet."

"I have faith in you," Finn said, with a squeeze of his arm for emphasis.

Poe scoffed. "More than I deserve, probably." They both sensed that the conversation had somehow become about a lot more than apologizing to an underappreciated protocol droid.

Finn hummed indistinctly. "Maybe. Probably not. I wouldn't bet against you."

"I wouldn't bet against _us_ ," Poe uttered, with finality. 

They managed to squeeze each other somehow closer--a wordless understanding that no matter their faults, their insecurities, or whatever mayhem the galaxy threw at them, they were better _together_.

**Author's Note:**

> The Rise of Skywalker was certainly... a movie.
> 
> Honestly, I didn't HATE it, though I wish some things had gone differently. Like, maybe not sidelining the amazing potential in Finn's character arc to have him screaming after Rey in every other scene again, or maybe following Poe's backstory and characterization from four years of canon novels and comics where Poe is kind and respectful to droids, instead of trying to turn him completely into Han in the last act and shoehorning in a drug-running backstory for the first Latino lead in the main-saga Star Wars movies.  
> S H R U G
> 
> Anyway, this is my first fic in three and a half years. Thank you for reading--and it would mean the world to me if you'd let me know how it lands for you. :)


End file.
